


Space Dating: The Final Frontier

by scribblings_of_a_skald



Category: Space Vehicles, space station - Fandom
Genre: Other, Space Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblings_of_a_skald/pseuds/scribblings_of_a_skald
Summary: A girl on a space station in the not-so-distant future asks out her crush on a "date", as people often do.Note: Written as a prompt from tumblr user: writing-prompt-s.





	Space Dating: The Final Frontier

The girl blinked her eyes and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“So, uh, what do you think? About a date. With me, I mean.” She fiddled with the plastic security badge on its lanyard around her neck.

Mauro looked thoughtful… or at least, the girl thought they did.

“Really…?” It spoke slowly, almost stumbling over the words. “A date? You’d do that… for me?”

The girl nodded quickly, “Well, yeah. I’ve kinda had a crush on you since we met… remember, my mom received her tour and was welcomed by your, uh, dad…?”

The being nodded silently with a half-shrug of ‘eh, close enough’.

The girl smiled, continuing, “And we met that day, too, when you were in the welcoming group to introduce my mother and I to the station…. and you were so sweet, you used your translator gizmo then and it was cute how you bumbled over my comforts settling in…”

Mauro looked quizzically at her, er… as quizically as they could look. Then they dug around in their bag and attached the silver translator. They’d hoped to not use it around the girl anymore. Ultimately, after their growth, they hoped to be a universal translation, for the station and, later, the top-level of government.

The girl heard the translator speak now instead of Mauro, translating their pure thoughts into her brain. “Sally. I would like to a date with you. But are you really sure you’ve thought this through?”

The girl nodded, “Of course! I mean, I know I could end up hurt, we are from very different walks of life after all, but I’m willing to risk it, given all the good that could come out of it.”

Mauro nodded, again, silent, shielding their thoughts from the translator.

The girl became nervous again at her friend’s silence. “Shall we say after the next mealtime? You can pick me up from my mom’s apartment.”

Then, she dashed away before Mauro could wiggle out of the arrangement.

—

The girl was giddy was she dressed in a clean uniform and pulled her hair up with the semi-illegal ribbon. Glancing in the mirror, she convinced herself that she looked positively cute, even in the drab gray clothing she wore everyday and the regulatory name badge around her neck.

The buzzer chimed to alert her to Mauro’s arrival.

Humming to herself, she answered the door, smiling. “So, where are we going for our date?”

Mauro looked solemly at her, and thrust a bouquet towards her. The translator whispered in her head, “I heard people given flowers to people for occasions. Happiness and life-loss. Have life-loss flowers for a date.”

The girl was a bit off for a moment, then grinned. “You must have mixed up customs again! The flowers given on a date are for happiness!”

Mauro looked confused, “Why are you so happy about a date? You’re not scared? You want this?”

The girl laughed. “Of course, silly. That’s why I asked you.” She took a step closer to him, reaching as if to hug him.

Mauro spoke once more, “Alright. If this is what you want.”

And then they consumed her into his gelatinous form.

It was simple, only a touch was required, really. But that’s why Mauro’s name badge said to keep a 5 measuring unit radius from their species. Oh well.

Mauro paused in contemplation, then spoke. “Thank you, Sally,” He said in perfect English. “With your sacrifice through a date, I am one step closer to translating for the galaxy.”

Little did Mauro know, but English was no longer the dominate language on Earth, and the a date would come to haunt him through the Galaxy War the First.


End file.
